In order to identify the predisposing factors for the development of urinary tract infection in college age women, a retrospective, case control study has been designed. This study will be performed in the University of Pennsylvania Student Health Service. The cases will be white females, ages 18-25, who have symptoms of frequency, urgency and/or dysuria; white cells in their urinanalysis and a positive urine culture. Controls will be white females with other acute illnesses who have no symptoms of frequency, urgency or dysuria and have a negative uricult. A self-administered questionnaire will be completed by both 500 cases and 500 controls. The questionnaire requests demographic information and medical information such as prior history of urinary tract infection, hygiene habits, sexual habits, and contraceptive history. These variables will be examined to determine if they are risk factors for urinary tract infection. Univariate analysis, including calculation of odds ratio with confidence intervals, will be followed by multiple logistic regression, enabling us to evaluate the importance of each variable while adjusting for the others as confounders, as well as the relative importance of each variable as a risk factor.